Behind Teary Eyes
by the girl that isn't
Summary: Katie Bell goes outside because she needs some time on her own, but someone else follows... Will she be able to face what she could never admit? KBOW. Oneshot.


**A/n: Hey, this is a KBOW fic I decided to write. Don't you think those two are adorable together?**

**Behind Teary Eyes**

He held me by my shoulders an arm's length away, studying me. I stared back at him, realizing what he was going to do but too weak to resist. He leaned forward and I closed my eyes. I felt his lips; they were incredibly soft against mine. I moaned softly as he kissed me. For a moment, I just let him continue, not having strength to break our contact. Then, somewhere in the far recesses of my mind, I recalled that I couldn't let him do this. With a small grunt, I pushed him away.

"Katie..."

I shook my head, tears starting to gather in my eyes.

"You can't do this," I choked.

He opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it again. He tried to pull me closer to him but I gathered the courage to pull back. I fell to the ground and did not get up. He crouched down next to me. He pushed a lock of hair from my eyes and then leaned in to kiss me again. I rolled over on the ground to avoid him, but he grabbed my arms and pulled me onto my back again, pinning me to the ground. I shrieked.

"Get away from me!"

He pulled me up into a sitting position. I tried to squirm away, but his grasp was firm and strong. The tears that had gathered in my eyes earlier started to roll down my cheeks.

"Oliver, why are you doing this?" I sobbed.

He didn't answer, only pulled my body up against his. We sat there for some time, and I couldn't help but admire the feel of his broad build. His body lent warmth to my weak, shivering one. After a while I felt his grip loosen, and I seized my opportunity to pull away from him. I curled up in a ball on the soft grass, somewhat sorry that I had left the warmth of his body.

"He wasn't good for you," he said quietly.

I let out another sob.

"How would _you_ know that?"

He sighed exasperatedly.

"Katie, we all knew he was taking advantage of you."

More tears rolled down my cheeks as I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. He was right. Of course he was right. I'd known, too, that it had not been a strong relationship. I didn't speak for a while. He didn't speak either, just watched me through his dark brown eyes. Finally, I felt the lump in my throat growing smaller, and managed to piece together a sentence.

"So he breaks up with me, I come down here, and you follow me? What for?"

He didn't answer at first. Then he murmured softly, "I'd have thought it would be obvious by now, Katie."

He leaned down and gathered me up in his arms. This time I didn't try to resist. He lifted my head up toward his and stroked my hair with his fingers. "I love you, Katie," he whispered, and I smelled his minty breath. I let him kiss me this time, but I did not respond.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked, lifting his mouth off of mine.

"I'm not..." I began, but I couldn't finish the sentence. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried again. "I'm not doing anything to you."

He studied my eyes for some time before softly saying, "Why are you crying, Katie?"

I opened my mouth to reply. "Because..." _Because I love you._ I could not speak the words that I knew were true. I loved him. How could I not love him, with his handsome features and his gentle, caring character? I had never been able to admit it, not even to myself. But now...why couldn't I just tell him now? If he felt the same way, why couldn't I tell him?

"Oliver..." I mumbled. "Oliver, I..." I didn't know what to say. So I just closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, he was still staring at me with the same expression on his face. I felt the tears well up in my eyes again.

"Please, Katie. Please don't cry."

I shook my head. He reached over and brushed away some of the tears on my face. He seemed unsure of what to do. Hesitant, he leaned forward to try to kiss me again. This time, I kissed him back.

He pulled back, surprised, and stared at me.

"Oliver, don't," I said, and leaned forward to kiss him again.

When we finally stopped, I couldn't help but smile slightly through my tears.


End file.
